


Picnic in the Park

by bribitribbit



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribitribbit/pseuds/bribitribbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam prepares an anniversary picnic for Carly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/gifts).



Picnic basket: check. Delicious contents of picnic basket, including both numerous pork products and a Ziploc full of of ribs: check. Bottle of champagne stolen from Mom's overstocked liquor cabinet: check. She'd even remembered the kite--Spencer had gotten his friend Socko to paint it for her with the words "Carly Shay is the best."

"Not too shabby, Mademoiselle Puckett," she told herself, grinning. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. The text was from Carly, Queen of the Day herself.

 _where r u_????

Sam looked at the clock. It was already five past noon, and she'd told Carly to meet her at the park at 11:45. She hastily gathered her collection of romantic surprises and all but ran out to the garage, where her ugly blue hatchback--the love of her heart--was waiting for her.

She made it to the park in six minutes flat, which was probably illegal. She hurried to their favorite tree with an armful of picnic basket and saw Carly sitting on a nearby bench, reading a book.

"Carls!" called Sam when she was about fifteen feet away. "Some help?"

Carly looked up and despite the distance, Sam could see she was Not Happy. "Shit," Sam muttered to herself. Carly tucked her book into her purse and stood. Sam stopped, wishing she could turn around and start the day all over again. She had told herself she wasn't going to fuck up this time, but Sam Puckett fuck-ups are an inevitable daily occurrence.

Carly reached her just as Sam was about to take the somewhat cowardly way out: pretend she was someone else and run away. Carly grabbed her arm. "You're late," she announced, as if Sam wasn't astutely aware.

"I--uh. Look at this kite, Carly! It flies!" Sam set the basket on the ground and pulled out the kite. "Oh, and it says 'Carly Shay is the best.' Because, guess what, Carls! You're totally the best." Sam unfolded the kite and held it against her chest like a shield from Carly's wrath.

Carly rolled her eyes. "You told me 11:45!"

"You know me! I never mean the time I say! Tell me five o'clock and I'll think you mean seven!"

"But this is our anniversary," Carly replied, arms crossed, eyes downcast. Her voice was suddenly quiet--hurt, instead of angry.

Now Sam knew she had _really_ fucked up. She dropped the kite and reached for Carly's hair. She tucked a flyaway strand behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Carls. It's just that--I was trying to plan this really romantic date and everything, but I pretty much suck, and Socko didn't get the kite to me in time, and Melanie called--" She stopped. Carly wasn't a big fan of excuses. "I just... I'm sorry."

"You were trying to plan a romantic date?" Carly looked up. There wasn't a smile on her lips yet, but Sam thought she saw one in her eyes.

Sam scrunched up her face in a futile attempt not to turn red. "Well, it _is_ our anniversary." She bent down on one knee and opened the picnic basket. "There's a _bunch_ of meat in here, and some champagne, and some chocolate covered strawberries. And a surprise." Sam glanced at Carly, hoping to gauge her expression.

"If you tell me the surprise, I'll forgive you."

"But it's a surprise!" Sam hated spoiling surprises. What was the point of a surprise if the person you were trying to surprise knew about the surprise before they got the surprise?

She shared this question with Carly, who only said, " _Sam_ " in a warning voice that always made Sam want to do anything Carly asked of her.

Sam shook her head, muttering to herself about how surprisees always had to go and ruin the fun for surprisers, and pulled out the grand finale--a covered cake dish containing one spaghetti-taco shaped chocolate cake decorated with the words _I love y _. There was no room for _o_ or _u_. She was reluctant to look at Carly's face.__

"Poor _Z_ ," said Carly from above her. "Doesn't he get any love?"

"Nah, I'm ladies only. Besides, _Y_ seduced me with her fancy hair."

Finally, Sam dared to raise her eyes. Carly was smiling fondly down at her. "I love _Y_ , too," she said. She pulled Sam to her feet. "I guess it's okay that you're late." Sam grinned, leaning in for a kiss. Carly pressed her index finger to Sam's lips. "But you had never do that to me again."

"Pinky swear," Sam promised, holding out her little finger.

"Pinky swear," Carly replied, linking their pinkies before touching her lips to Sam's.


End file.
